Affamé
by walexia
Summary: La patience est une vertu. Cependant elle n'existe plus quand une personne est affamée.


**Disclamer :** Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Pensées** : « … »

**Affamé**

« J'ai faim… Et je suis réduit à tourner en rond dans mon salon à attendre mon repas. J'avais pourtant bien précisé que je l'attendais pour 20h et il est 20h05. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prend autant de temps pour arriver ? La ponctualité se perd de nos jours… »

- 30 minutes plus tard -

« J'ai vraiment trèèèèèèèèès faim… Et mon repas qui n'est toujours pas là… La prochaine fois, j'aurais meilleur temps d'aller le chercher à la place d'attendre bêtement. En tout cas, je me demande quels assaisonnements je vais utiliser. Mmmmh... De la chantilly ? Ou peut-être de la crème au chocolat ? Dur, dur de choisir… Mais j'en salive déjà.»

- 30 autres minutes plus tard -

« J'AI FAAAAIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMM ! Et je commence à m'inquiéter… Il aurait du arriver, il y a plus d'une heure. Je regarde par la fenêtre si je vois arriver mon repas. Non, rien à l'horizon. J'espère qu'il ne lui ait rien arrivé. Je ne pourrais pas survivre sans lui, ça c'est une certitude. Je me laisserais dépérir en attendant mon cher repas ! Car lui seul pourra me rassasier. Oh désespoir… »

- Quelques minutes plus tard -

« Finalement après 1h34 et 21 secondes de retard, je sens mon repas arrivé. ENFIN ! Au moment où il ouvrira la porte, pas de quartier ! Je lui saute dessus ! »

- MAIS OÙ ÉTAIS-TU PASSER ? Ca fait plus d'une heure et demie que je t'attends ! Et tu sais que j'ai une sainte horreur d'attendre, Harry.

- Désolé, mais j'ai eu une journée difficile qui s'est terminé par une opération plus compliquée que prévue. Me répondit-il en posant son manteau et sa sacoche dans le vestibule.

- Mouais… Ton travail à Saint-Mangouste te prend vraiment trop de temps à mon goût. Mais as-tu eu au moins le temps de manger quelque chose avant de venir ?

- J'ai pu manger un sandwich avant ma dernière opération, pourquoi ? Te soucierais-tu de ma santé ou y a-t-il une autre raison de ce débordement de sollicitude ?

« J'ai l'impression qu'il se doute de quelque chose. Mais c'est impossible, il est bien trop naïf. Enfin ne sait-on jamais. »

- Mais bien sur que je m'inquiète pour ta santé. Je voulais juste savoir si tu avais déjà souper (1).

« Oulàlà. J'ai l'impression que la ruse accordée à ma maison a pris congé pour la soirée. »

- Tu m'a l'air bien pressé. Me rétorqua-t-il.

- J'envisageais la possibilité de passer immédiatement à la suite du programme…

- Quelle suite ?

« Un regard suggestif de ma part et il comprendra rapidement où je veux en venir. »

- Oh… me dit-il en rougissant.

« Il est adorable ! »

- Je meurs de faim et j'ai trèèèèèèèèèès envie de passer directement au dessert.

« Regard lubrique pour bien lui faire comprendre ce que je veux. Cela a comme résultat inévitable de le faire rougir encore plus. Je me demande jusqu'à quel point il peut devenir rouge… »

- Tu ne changeras jamais. Tu es vraiment trop gourmand pour un vampire. On se demande pourquoi le matin j'ai du mal à me lever pour aller travailler.

« Je vote coupable ! Et plutôt deux fois qu'une ! Mais bon, comme tout bon Serpentard qui se respecte, je nierais toujours. Comme Dumbledore, surnommé le glucosé, le dit si bien : innocent tant qu'on n'a pas prouvé le contraire. »

- Mon cher calice adoré, tu sauras qu'un Malfoy n'est pas gourmand. Je profite juste au maximum des biens faits de la vie.

- Pour profiter, ça s'est sur tu profites. Me dit-il en m'enlaçant.

- Que je sache tu ne t'en es jamais plaint de mes morsures et de ce qui se passe par la suite.

« Ce n'est plus un rougissement, c'est une tomate bien mûre que j'ai entre mes bras. Je ne vais pas tenir encore bien longtemps, il est à croquer. »

- Et si tu allais m'attendre dans la chambre, je te rejoins rapidement. Juste une petite chose à aller chercher à la cuisine.

« En voyant Harry se diriger tranquillement vers la chambre en laisser tomber quelques vêtements en cours de route, je me précipite dans la cuisine et j'ouvre le frigo à la recherche de mes trésors. Mmmmh… Mais où sont donc passé la chantilly ET la crème au chocolat… »

**FIN**

(1): Souper en suisse équivaut au dîner pour les français.


End file.
